Just to Be
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Nick/Greg   "Breakfast and a movie?" "You're pushing it."


(Nick/Greg) Sometimes it's better to just be.

* * *

><p>Nick was on the sofa in the break room with his hands laced together on his stomach with his mouth open just so and a textbook over his eyes when Greg walked in.<p>

He stopped at the door and leaned on the frame, watching those lovely lips as he breathed in and out. Greg made sure no one was looking when he approached. He sat on the floor and put his coffee on the table. Reaching over, Greg put his hand on one of Nick's and rested his head on his own elbow.

The other hand began to trace the lines on Nick's face. He got onto his knees and was going in to kiss him when he gasped.

Nick was waking up.

Greg snatched up his coffee and stood by the counter and acted like he'd been there the whole time.

"Mm, my head." Nick looked up after his feet had touched the floor. "Hey."

Greg raised his eyebrows in response as he swallowed his coffee. "So, I was thinking, since you're not excited about it, why don't we go eat breakfast for your birthday?" Greg's smile was sincere and Nick knew that it was impossible to say no.

Nick ran a hand over his shoulders. "If I wasn't so tense. Why can't we just go home?"

"I don't feel like cooking?" Greg offered. "If you're sore, we'll just go home, though. I'll find something to make."

Nick was about to protest when Greg put his coffee cup in the trash can. Nick closed his mouth.

Greg slid onto the sofa beside him. "Turn." Nick obeyed and Greg started to massage Nick's tense shoulders. "Why don't you go see a chiropractor? I'm sure it'll ease the tension from work. It worked on me."

Nick didn't answer, he started picking at the lose thread on his jeans. He actually preferred when Greg did it. Those loving hands just worked him down into a calmness nobody else could. It was something he didn't want to give up. "Well..."

Greg leaned forward and his breath brushed the back of Nick's neck as his arms wove around Nick's muscular torso. "Okay. You want pancakes?"

Nick smiled. So like Greg to change to subject like that. He touched Greg's elbow to tell him to let go. He faced Greg. "We can always order in. I'm sure we'll find someone for pick up, you know." Nick leaned forward and kissed Greg's forehead. "But not here."

Greg made a face and then got up. "Sure." He smiled.

"GREG!"

Greg looked like he was about to keel over from a heart attack as he touched his chest. "Yeah, Russel?"

"Here. Something before you go back to DNA." He handed Greg a file and noticed Nick with the textbook. "Anything?"

Nick nodded. He knew that the case came first at work.

But an hour later, he and Greg were punching out. Nick opened his locker and pulled his coat out. They had given him cake and small gifts. It was like he was the new guy all over again, but he loved it. Because Greg would always run over and congratulate him.

Greg was standing by the exit outside of the building when Nick came out. He smiled and Nick ran up to meet him, grabbing his free hand. "Your car or mine?"

Nick could see the soft rays of sun hitting Greg's beautiful face and he smiled. "Mine."

Greg was led to Nick's truck when Nick turned him around. His back hit the truck door and he knew what would happen next. So, Greg opened his arms and held Nick in close as their lips met, just so lightly that Greg felt the shiver run down his spine.

Nick was gently rubbing the side of Greg's face with those rough finger tips. Greg gave off a little gasp when Nick tugged on his ear.

"H-hey!" he said, pushing Nick back and holding his ear. "You promised not to play rough!"

Nick smiled and bit his lip. "It was there, I couldn't help it." He came in and his lips touched Greg's neck. "Besides, we're going to breakfast, don't want you getting it up, now, do I?"

Greg stiffened. "Then stop that!"

Nick smiled against Greg's neck. "And then?"

Greg's face softened. He gently touched Nick's shoulder. "Please. I just want to eat breakfast with you. I don't want anything else today. Is that okay?" He looked hopefully up at Nick.

Nick smiled and gave Greg another, soft, feather-touched kiss. "Then I'll tell you that that makes my only birthday wish. I just want to be with you. Not in you."

Greg flushed and smacked Nick. "Don't talk like that! It's..."

Nick laughed and took a step back. "Then can we just be? I don't really feel up to anything else."

"Breakfast at home." Greg smiled and wrapped Nick in another hug. "Pancakes and bacon and eggs. Orange juice to wash it down. And I'll remember to make the bacon a little crispy and the pancakes a bit larger than mine."

Nick smiled. "Breakfast and a movie?"

"You're pushing it," Greg said, still holding onto Nick's torso. He looked up. "But maybe. If I get some help."

Nick kissed Greg's nose. "Al right, then."


End file.
